Up to now, an electric wire having a terminal fitting connected to a terminal portion, there is an electric wire with a crimp terminal in which an outer peripheral surface of a conductor portion having a plurality of metal element wires bundled together is coated with an insulating sheath portion into the electric wire, the conductor portion of the terminal portion of the electric wire is exposed, and a conductor crimping portion of the crimp terminal is crimped onto the conductor portion of the exposed conductor portion. The electric wire with the crimp terminal of this type makes it difficult to connect the metal element wires arranged inside of the conductor portion in a radial direction to the crimp terminal. Therefore, for example, Patent Document 1 has proposed a connection structure of the crimp terminal and the electric wire in which the metal element wires arranged inside of the conductor portion in the radial direction are also connected with the crimp terminal.
In the connection structure of the crimp terminal and the electric wire disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of metal element wires is cut in alignments so as to be stepped along a circumferential direction of the conductor portion, to thereby connect the metal element wires inside of the conductor portion in the radial direction to the crimp terminal.